Listen to my heart!!
Listen to my Heart!! is a song sung by Yazawa Niko, Hoshizora Rin and Koizumi Hanayo. The song is included in the theme CD, . The song is also in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/DVD' #Listen to my Heart!! #After School NAVIGATORS #Listen to my Heart!! (Off Vocal) #After School NAVIGATORS (Off Vocal) Videos Single = Lyrics Rōmaji= Asobou! Hajimemashite no Happy tune Asobou! Kimitoboku to ga deau Sore wa (yokan) sore wa kiseki Yume no (kodou) yume ga (mitai) kimi to (boku no) kiseki Hajimaru yo oide Listen to my heart! ! Kyou wa kyou no nikkoniko de Dai koufun no Kokoro rinrin Hanabanashii konna misshon o todokemasu! Minna wa nani o kikitai? Ota yori kudasai Minna to nani o shichaou? Iroiro boshuuchuu Tanoshii koto de sabishii kimochi uwagaki shiyou ne Warai tobasu basho ni shitai oshaberi wa kusuri kamo yo? Kyou wa kyou no aoi o sora Dai koufun de katarerippi Shikametsura nante baibai tomarimasen! Tsuyoki omoi wa kuchi ni sureba kanau Negai (hanasou) zutto (hanasou) Tsukameru yo ne kitto itsuka wa Utaou! Odoritaku naru Happy tune Utaou! Kimi to boku to no deai Sore wa (yokan) sore wa kiseki Fushigi dakedo nakayoshi Asobou! Hajimemashite no Happy tune Asobou! Kimi to boku to ga deau Sore wa (yokan) sore wa kiseki Yume no (kodou) yume ga (mitai) kimi to (boku no) kiseki Hajimaru yo oide Listen to my heart! ! Kyou wa kyou no nikkoniko de Dai koufun no Kokoro rinrin Hanabanashii konna misshon o todokemasu! Minna wa doko ka ikitai? Raibu wa dou ka na Minna ga kitara ureshii! Bokutachi no raibu Ureshii koto de tsumaran nichijou risetto shitai ne Oto ga takusan hikari no naka shiawase ga afure dasu yo Ashita wa ashita no aoi o sora Kaihou-kan o katarerippi Yuri kamome notte gougou! Tomaremasen! Atsuki risou ga mune o kogasu toki wa Negai (hanasou) zutto (hanasou) Tsukameru yo ne kitto itsuka wa Utaou! Odoritaku naru Happy tune Utaou! Kimi to boku to no deai Sore wa (yokan) sore wa kiseki Fushigi dakedo nakayoshi Asobou! Hajimemashite no Happy tune Asobou! Kimi to boku to ga deau Sore wa (yokan) sore wa kiseki Yume no (kodou) yume ga (mitai) kimi to (boku no) kiseki Hajimaru yo oide Listen to my heart! ! Ashita wa ashita de nikkoniko da Kaihou-kan de Kokoro rinrin Yuri yuri no genki misshon o todokemasu! |-| Kanji= 遊ぼう!初めましての Happy tune 遊ぼう!君と僕とが出会う それは　(予感)　それはキセキ 夢の　(鼓動)　夢が　(見たい)　君と　(僕の)　キセキ 始まるよおいで Listen to my heart!! 今日は今日のにっこにこで 大興奮のココロりんりん はなばなしいこんなミッション　お届けます! みんなはなにを聴きたい?　おたよりください みんなとなにをしちゃおう?　いろいろ募集中っ 楽しいことで寂しいきもち　上書きしようね 笑い飛ばす場所にしたい　おしゃべりはクスリかもよ? 今日は今日の青いお空 大興奮で語れりっぴー しかめっつらなんてバイバイ　止まりません! 強き想いは　口にすればかなう 願い　(話そう)　ずっと　(話そう) つかめるよね　きっといつかは 歌おう!踊りたくなる Happy tune 歌おう!君と僕との出会い それは　(予感)　それはキセキ 不思議だけどなかよし 遊ぼう!初めましての Happy tune 遊ぼう!君と僕とが出会う それは　(予感)　それはキセキ 夢の　(鼓動)　夢が　(見たい)　君と　(僕の)　キセキ 始まるよおいで Listen to my heart!! 今日は今日のにっこにこで 大興奮のココロりんりん はなばなしいこんなミッション　お届けます! みんなはどこか行きたい?　ライブはどうかな みんなが来たらうれしい!　僕達のライブ 嬉しいことでつまらん日常　リセットしたいね 音がたくさん光の中　しあわせがあふれ出すよ 明日は明日の青いお空 開放感を語れりっぴー ゆりかもめ乗ってゴーゴー!　止まれません! 熱き理想が　胸をこがす時は 願い　(話そう)　ずっと　(話そう) つかめるよね　きっといつかは 歌おう!踊りたくなる Happy tune 歌おう!君と僕との出会い それは　(予感)　それはキセキ 不思議だけどなかよし 遊ぼう!初めましての Happy tune 遊ぼう!君と僕とが出会う それは　(予感)　それはキセキ 夢の　(鼓動)　夢が　(見たい)　君と　(僕の)　キセキ 始まるよおいで Listen to my heart!! 明日は明日でにっこにこだ 開放感でココロりんりん ゆりゆりの元気ミッション　お届けます! |-| English= Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Theme Songs Category:Web Radio Category:Love Live! Category:Hoshizora Rin Category:Yazawa Niko Category:Koizumi Hanayo